a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining boundary points on analogue patterns based on fractionated patterns obtained by electrophoresizing serums and means for working the method.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the electrophoresis, an analogue pattern is determined by measuring with a densitometer fractionated patterns obtained by electrophoresizing a sample or serum. This analogue pattern is generally in such form as is shown in FIG. 1. That is to say, the standard analogue pattern is divided into an albumin fraction A.sub.1 having a peak a.sub.1, an .alpha..sub.1 globulin fraction A.sub.2 having a peak a.sub.2, an .alpha..sub.2 globulin fraction A.sub.3 having a peak a.sub.3, a .beta. globulin fraction A.sub.4 having a peak a.sub.4 and a .gamma. globulin fraction A.sub.5 having a peak a.sub.5, the respective boundary points b.sub.1, b.sub.2, b.sub.3 and b.sub.4 of the fractions A.sub.1, A.sub.2, A.sub.3, A.sub.4 and A.sub.5 are set respectively in the valleys of the analogue pattern and the values in % or the like of the areas of the respective fractions A.sub.1, A.sub.2, A.sub.3, A.sub.4 and A.sub.5 are determined. The determination of such boundary points and the calculation of the values in % or the like of the respective fractions are automatically made with a computer on the basis of data obtained by measuring the fractionated patterns of the sample with a densitometer.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining the summary of a conventional method for determining boundary points with a computer. As shown in FIG. 1, points x.sub.1, x.sub.2, . . . are provided at fixed intervals of .DELTA.x along the abscissa from the starting point in an electrophoretic pattern, the densities (the values of y in the electrophoretic pattern) y.sub.1, y.sub.2, . . . of the fractionated patterns at these points x.sub.1, x.sub.2, . . . are measured and such value y.sub.b as satisfies the relations of y.sub.b-1 &gt;y.sub.b and y.sub.b &lt;y.sub.b+1 is determined. The point x.sub.b on the abscissa corresponding to this y.sub.b is of the value on the ordinate X of the boundary point b. This will be able to be realized when the fractionated patterns of the sample are scanned with the densitometer, the continuously obtained measured values are memorized at intervals of the time corresponding to .DELTA.x, the time point satisfying the above described conditions is memorized and, at the same time, marks showing the boundary points are attached to the parts of the valleys of the analogue pattern while being recorded, for example, on a recording sheet.
Now, some sample is proper to be treated with other positions than the positions of the valleys of the above mentioned analogue pattern as boundary points. Further, when no valley is present in the position which should be inherently a boundary point, the mark showing the boundary point will not be automatically attached but, in some case, a boundary point will have to be newly set in this position. In order to cope with such case, there is required a means whereby the operator can erase or set the boundary point as required and a required calculation can be automatically made accordingly.
The following means which can meet such requirements are already known.
One of them is a system wherein fractionated patterns are measured with a densitometer and, while an analogue pattern is being described on the basis of the fractionated patterns, the moment the point wanted to be a boundary point is recorded, a switching device will be operated to set the boundary point and to thereby make the fractionation. Therefore, the means of this system is so designed that the recording speed is lower than usual and the fractionation can be accurately made. However, in this system, there are defects that the operation of setting the boundary point must be made while the analogue pattern is being described, therefore the boundary point can not be set under the general judgment by seeing the completed entire analogue pattern and it is difficult to judge the position of the boundary point wanted to be set. Further, in case the setting of a proper boundary point fails, it will not be able to be erased and therefore no failure will be allowed. Further, as the boundary point must be set while the analogue pattern is being described, it is so difficult to set the boundary point in an accurate position as to require a skill.
Another conventional example is a system wherein an already described analogue pattern is set in a predetermined place in a means, a slider fitted movably in the means is moved on the above mentioned set analogue pattern as synchronized with the record of the analogue pattern based on the measurements of the fractionated patterns and, when the slider comes to the position to be fractionated, a boundary point setting button will be pushed to set a new boundary point. Even in this system, there is a defect that, when the boundary point setting button is pushed, no erasing will be able to be made. Further, though this sysem is easier to set the boundary point than the above mentioned first conventional example, there is a defect that, as the boundary point is set while the slider is moving, it can not be accurately set.